1945 (WOD)
Events * 1939-1945: World War II. The Zmei Gregornous awakens in Russia at some point during the War. Nephandic influence is on the rise throughout. Just as the Council of Nine Mystick Traditions and Technocratic Union begin their assault on the Nephandi, the Malfean Gorool awakens. Nephandi are confused and the allies they call upon never materialize. In the Sundering of Berlin, the vast majority of Nephandi are banished beyond the Far Horizon. Having defeated and banished the Nephandi, the alliance between the Technocratic Union and the Council of Nine Mystick Traditions comes to an end. The Garou Teiresias is blinded by Nazi tormentors. The Sept of Fafnir's Brood is founded during the war. * The kumpania returns to Aix-di-Chapelle, where their new leader Konstantin founds a kind of "de-Nazification" program among the city's Kindred. * A very large Flock of the Talons of Horus is seen this year; whether or not this was the Great Flock is unknown. The Great Flock's last confirmed sighting was in 1349. * Fleming publishes his English translation of the Kitab al Alacir. * H.W. Fat's The Song of Fall Breeze is published by Folly Press. * Ananiya Divraniya is born. * The newly-exiled Nephandi attack Jupiter's moons, destroying the Ptolemy (captained by Martin St. Christopher) and attacking the rest of the Void Engineer fleet. * The detonation of two atomic bombs over the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki demonstrate the sheer destruction possible through purely "scientific" means. * The Vietminh independence movement establishes a capital at Hanoi. * The Fifth Great Maelstrom rushes through the Shadowlands as a result of the atomic bombs dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and the untold numbers murdered in Europe because of the Holocaust. }} * The Australian government seeks to capitalize on the end of the war to increase immigration. The population booms. * The Malfean Gorool, possibly awakened by the Fifth Great Maelstrom, attacks Stygia. Charon attacks the creature and disappears with it into the Tempest. He is not seen again. * A surgeon and war criminal from the Nazi death camps escapes Europe and continues his work in South America. He eventually becomes Thurifuge, the Master of Stagnation and Lord of Disease, Maeljin of Lethargg, Urge-Wyrm of Apathy. * Turgiv Bruzov, a famous Gurahl Russian portrait painter, smuggles six Soul Brush fetishes out of Russia. His whereabouts are unknown. * Shawda Dorrit is born. * Antonine Teardrop, Homid Philodox Stargazer, is born. February * February 17: Alan Turing sends a letter to Roger Thackery regarding Turing's cracking of the Enigma code. He realizes he'll be asked to demonstrate how he did it once the war's over, so he's asked the Sons of Ether to construct a primitive version of one of their computers to use, knowing it will be dissected and copied. Turing also contemplates Virtual Reality and the potential of intelligent machines, which he realizes may anger the other Conventions, so urges the idea be kept secret for as long as possible. March * The Perfect State is adopted by anarchs in California and the Anarch Free State is formed. May * May 6: Situation Six kills several Nephandi in the ruins of the Reichstag. June * June 11: Situation Six captures Dr. Alois Richter and three other mages. July * July 16: The United States of America drops the first atomic bomb outside Alamorgordo, New Mexico. August * August 6: An atomic weapon is dropped on the city of Hiroshima. * August 9: A second atomic weapon is dropped on the city of Nagasaki. * August 10: Jade Scorpion, a Howl of the Devil-Tiger awakes near Nagasaki. She tries to feed on tainted Chi and experience Dên. She deals with Yama Kings and creates the heretical Scorpion Eater Dharma. * August 14: Japan's Emperor offers the Allies an unconditional surrender. References Category:World of Darkness timeline